


Need {art}

by altocello



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Digital Painting, F/M, Fanart, Intense Eye Contact, Vampire Ben, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Vampire Ben, looking positively feral, eyes monstrous with the intensity of his hunger and desire, fangs on display, his lower face smeared with blood.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 41
Kudos: 109





	Need {art}

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [9 Pints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909568) by [tigbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigbit/pseuds/tigbit). 



> > He’d finally abandoned her neck. She had no idea when he’d set her down on the bed, but he had: he held his weight on his forearms, the mattress dipping near her ears. She’d stopped clinging to him; her arms were flopped in an undignified sprawl above her head. Wiggling her fingers, she realized she’d unconsciously reached for the rungs of the headboard.
>> 
>> “Rey,” he nudged again, but she was speechless because his mouth.
>> 
>> Red. Not pink, not a smudge that disappeared between one blink and the next. It was a dark, deep color that reminded her of wine. His chin, his nose, even the smoothness of his cheeks—all of it was stained.
>> 
>> With your blood, her mind helpfully supplied. That’s your blood.
>> 
>> A fat bead of it lingered at the corner of his lips. Dazed, she watched as he tongued it away.  
> “Uh,” she said intelligently.
>> 
>> “You said you need.”
> 
> Ok. So. I haven't been coherent enough to leave a comment on this fic yet, but this image grabbed me and wouldn't let go. I spent the afternoon making this, which I guess is kind of like a comment? A bit? I promise, I'll go leave words, now that I've gotten the image out of my head and onto a page. 
> 
> This is based on a portrait study I did earlier this year, in case it looks familiar. You know, under all the blood.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/starwars/9pints-ben.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/starwars/9pints-eye.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/starwars/9pints-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
